


【賀紅】The Prince Albert Knot

by SEINA99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 賀頂紅
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEINA99/pseuds/SEINA99





	【賀紅】The Prince Albert Knot

结束了一个月巡回活动的莫关山终于又回到了两个人的家，进门的时候已将近夜半，他放轻动作用钥匙转开了门，可惜的是他的贴心并没有起到作用，在他刚刚转动门锁的时候，贺天就已经醒了。莫关山走进房间，看见倚在床头还睡眼惺忪的贺天，他忍不住翘了翘嘴角，他的心无法欺骗自己，一个月不见，还真的很想贺天。

＂不睡觉你在干嘛？＂不想让贺天看出他此刻的好心情，如果被他知道自己其实也迫不及待想要回家，想窝在他身边取暖，一定会被这浑蛋看笑话的！莫关山决定维持自己的人设，抿紧了唇，用他那双瞳色浅淡的眸子瞥了瞥床上的人，贺天正揉着自己的眼睛，边揉还边说：＂宝贝，我想死你了...＂莫关山不想回应他这张口就来的骚话，绕过床铺直接走向更衣室的入口，他决定先洗个澡再说。

一进了更衣室，莫关山就无法淡定了，他只想吼句脏话表示他现在变得操蛋的心情。触目可及之处，一条一条五颜六色的领带丢的满地都是，有的是彼此缠绕着像一对难分难舍的爱侣，有的是拆了一半像是生无可恋的分手情人，有的甚至还打成了死结，莫关山不晓得贺天如何能够把这些昂贵的领带搞得像是一堆破布，他从中捏起一条打死结的黑色领带，慢慢地走了出去，一把就甩在贺天脸上，阴沉沉地问着：＂这怎么回事？＂

贺天看着垂落在胸口的领带，只觉得大事不妙，本来想先下手毁尸灭迹的，却因为连续加班累得回家之后就直接睡着了，这下被莫关山抓了个现行，他只好赶紧端正态度，死不认错：＂莫仔，这不能怪我，谁叫你一个月不回家，而且又不让我跟你去，我能怎么办？＂

莫关山一个月都没怎么晒过太阳的白皙脸庞，在听了这句解释之后，立刻黑了三个度，他简直恨铁不成钢，恶狠狠地对着贺天骂道：＂贺－狗－鸡！我不是早帮你打好十条了！十条！让你一条用三天，一个月份刚刚好，你怎么那么能作？＂

＂宝贝，不能算得这么清楚呀，总有把领带弄脏的时候，我这不是不够用了才想自己打看看的嘛～谁知道打领带这么难...＂贺天说完便摆出一副委屈的要死的模样，莫关山觉得如果再给贺天一分钟，他眼角是不是都要挤出眼泪了？满腔怒火无处可泄，只能自己默默消化了，他软了软语气无可奈何地说：＂你...那你不会请李秘书帮你打个几条？＂

＂这怎么可以！我的领带除了我老婆，其他什么人都不准碰！＂说完就上手一把揽住莫关山，将人拖往床上紧紧抱着。被塞进一个熟悉而温暖的怀抱之中，莫关山的思绪也渐渐飘远了，他想起了好几年前，贺天刚开始实习时候的事了。

自从贺天进入贺氏工作以后，成套的名牌西装、各色素面衬衫以及各种花色齐全的领带就变成他每日出门的标准配备了，莫关山没想到的是，无论做什么都出类拔萃的贺天，竟然也有学不会的事情？他当时看着贺天对着镜中的自己一脸苦恼的模样，那双明明长的那么漂亮修长的手，也会有这么笨的时候？他记得自己的反应是笑得上气不接下气，呼吸都有点困难了，还被贺天按在地上狠狠地搓揉了一番。

那时候的莫关山还只是个十八线小明星，因此有大把的时间可以挥霍，所以他就此承包了帮贺天打领带的任务。也就从那个时候开始，贺天也不再学着怎么打领带了，每每都是耍着赖说什么要小莫仔打才好看什么的。莫关山本来就拗不过他，也就这么一直任劳任怨地做下去，其实，他还挺喜欢帮贺天打领带时的感觉。

当然不包括那一地残局。

就在莫关山沉浸在自己的回忆中时，双手却不知在什么时候悄悄地被贺天用那条黑色领带给缚紧了，挣了挣被捆住的手腕，莫关山回过神来一脸愤慨地吼着贺天：＂你又想干嘛？＂

＂干－你－呀，我的小莫仔。＂贺天笑得邪肆，一个字一个字地说，乌黑瞳孔中的光又闪又亮，他将缚住莫关山双手的领带一端绑在床头的雕花铁架上，然后便缓缓拉开刚刚被莫关山自己蹭得有些凌乱的裤头，低头吻上莫关山的喉结，细细舔咬着。

黑色卫衣被推至胸口，因为不停挣扎而剧烈地喘气，莫关山精瘦的胸膛泛着淡淡粉红，过于白皙的皮肤，衬得因为用力而浮起的青色血管有些明显，像藤蔓一样地爬过莫关山的身体，在昏黄的灯光之下，呈现出一种妖异的美感。

喉结被贺天叼住撕磨。

脆弱之处被扼住，一种仿佛被野兽袭击的刺激快感传遍全身。裤子不知何时已经被贺天抛到床底下了，连底裤都被褪至膝盖，让莫关山就连挣扎都显得无力。

＂贺天…放…放开…＂莫关山早已经不是以前那个事事都要硬刚的青涩少年，他明白适时的示弱是必须的，一个月不见，他真的很怕被身上这个人形泰迪给干死了。

事实证明莫关山的担心是其来有自，但禁欲已久的贺天怎么可能手下留情，他只是又抬头对着莫关山轻佻地笑了一下，然后离开了床铺走进更衣室。

莫关山看着贺天强健赤裸的背影，有点发晕，他又扯了扯自己的手，却还是挣不开禁锢。不得不说贺天绑得很有技巧，既让莫关山挣脱不开，又不至于让他受伤。

很快就回到莫关山身边的贺天，手上抱着一大团领带，看得莫关山发怵。贺天在一旁专心地挑挑捡捡，终于选了一条红底暗绣精品家徽的领带，蒙住了莫关山的眼睛。

＂我的小番茄，这条好衬你。＂

视线陷入黑暗，让莫关山更加不知所措。他不断地猜测着贺天接下来的动作，但他毕竟不是那个随时随地可以发情的狗鸡，心里没底，身体也变得越加敏感。

贺天又咬上了莫关山咽喉处那颗小小的果仁，一手扯掉莫关山的底裤，按住他微微勃起的下身搓揉着，被贺天带着热度的手抚摸茎身，莫关山被做熟的身体很快就无法抵抗这不断涌出的快感。

呻吟声溢出，贺天终于放开了莫关山被吸吮的发红的喉结，转而舔向早已挺立的乳尖，细细地啃咬着，间或大力扯弄，被玩弄的红肿的两点可怜的泛着晶莹水光。

不断地爱抚让莫关山早已忍受不住射精的欲望，他压抑着自己的声音低低地喘息着，终于在贺天又一次抚过他胀红的前端，他射了。

＂啊...哈...哈...贺天...放开...＂莫关山再一次要求贺天，正玩得兴起的人无视他的请求，就着满手白浊，手指就这样插入了莫关山的后穴。

许久未曾被进入的穴口突然被破开，让莫关山倒抽了一口气，又痛又麻的感觉自后穴传来，气得他抬脚踢了一下，没踢中贺天，却顺势被他握住了脚踝，＂宝贝，不乖喔。＂

贺天又捡起一条有着白色波点的深蓝领带，将莫关山左边的小腿及大腿曲起绑住，按着腿根往胸口压，下方的穴口以及浑圆的臀肉就完全暴露在贺天眼前。手指不断增加不断深入，若有似无地擦过莫关山体内的那个小小凸起。被牢牢固定住，又接收着强烈的刺激，蒙着莫关山眼睛的红色领带吸饱了水分颜色都变得有些暗沉。

＂呜...贺天...不要了...＂

莫关山又临近高潮，哭喊着要贺天放手，贺天抽出手指就这样直接又重又深地插进他的后穴，直接顶在了那一点上，莫关山浑身战栗，又再次射了出来。射精的快感让穴径疯狂地绞缠着贺天，两人相合之处被不停涌出的液体弄得湿淋淋的。血脉贲张的贺天没有给红发青年喘息的时间，比手指更加粗长的欲望不停地挺进，每下都狠狠地抵在那一处。

眼睛，双手，大腿都被紧紧的缚住，莫关山全身的感官好像只剩后面那个不断被男人进出的地方，过多的快感已经让他承受不住，而贺天还在继续火上添油。咽不下的口水沿着嘴角落下，被贺天舔去，眼泪也像是不用钱似的滴落，而含着巨物的后穴更像是一个深潭，被男人戳刺蹂躏得汁水四溢。

＂莫仔...宝贝...你想不想我？＂贺天一边不留情地挺动，一边温声询问，低沉迷人的嗓音传入莫关山的耳朵，耳珠也被贺天卷入口中，但他却倔强地不肯开口，将头往另一侧转去。贺天知道自己欺负得太过了，却还是想听见小红毛傲娇背后的真心话，他开始放慢律动的速度，缓慢而专注，全根抽出，又一点一点地没入。

贺天伸手解下捂住莫关山眼睛的领带丢到一旁，扳正了莫关山的脸，温柔地吻上了他的唇，跟刚刚那个大力挞伐着红发青年的发情恶魔判若两人。被一通横冲直撞过的身体，此刻这样的温柔让莫关山仿佛跌落云端，身体深处渴望着被入侵者放肆地宣泄。

＂用力...啊...贺天...＂一直无法登顶的痛苦让莫关山再度开口，贺天好像充耳未闻，只贴在他耳边轻声诱哄：＂宝贝...我的小莫仔...说你想我...＂然后又是慢条斯理地抽插。

＂你…哈…你他妈到底行不行…不行...就…就滚…＂莫关山闭着眼不看向贺天，但腰腹却诚实地缓缓扭动着。

贺天感受着他的言不由衷，嘴角浮现一丝笑意，他解开了莫关山身上所有的束缚，俯下身完完整整地抱住了他的小红毛，额头抵在他肩窝处磨蹭，像一头被驯养得服贴的豹子。

莫关山伸手搂住了贺天，贺天知道自己得到想要的答案了，抬起头来顺势吻住了莫关山的喉结。

恍惚间，他们好像又回到了那一天。

贺天当着一大群同学面前对莫关山告白的那一天。

＂失礼了，莫仔。＂

＂操！狗鸡！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！＂


End file.
